One Thousand Dead Roses
by AngelBeautyLove
Summary: In a world where she cannot even trust her own father, how will Kasumi save her one and only brother from the wrath of an evil monster determined to kill all mankind? Last chapter has an Awards Ceremony! Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive!
1. How the Journey Evolved

_Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic and I really need to improve! So please review after you read it_. _My story doesn't have Ayane in it, I feel so sorry for her_... _sniff sniff, with her real father and everything_... _anyway, my first chapter is actually a prologue, it's longer then I expect it would be_. _I hope you enjoy it_. _And don't forget to critique it! Thanks!!!

* * *

_

Narrator 

The sun was like a deafening scream to Kasumi's eyes. She slept in the welcoming dark, but awoke to the rude, but warm sun.

It was weeks, possibly even months since she last saw her brother, Hayate.

He was kidnapped, while trying to save her against the enemy clan's leader, Shunsaku Matsumoto. Since Hayate was to be the next leader of their clan, the enemy wanted him killed-or so everybody thought.

Kasumi

Hayate thrust his strong, muscular shoulders to Shunsaku.

"Kasumi, leave! I will hold him as long as I can!"

I felt lost against his will to fight the monster's rage. I watched in shock as the monster tore him apart like a piece of useless paper. I saw the utmost fear and strength in his rich mahogany eyes. He was a stubborn one and did not care if his life was at risk.

The beast then took him by the throat and threw him into a tree, breaking it with incredible power. His gaze shifted towards me and he stared at me with those wicked, hungry eyes. I started to run, dodging the trees that the woods so carelessly offered. I dared not look back.

Narrator

She shook her head, and hated herself for remembering the awful event far too well. She sat up and hugged her legs for warmth, the sun could not offer.

The last thing she could recall was a sharp blow at the base of her neck.

She fell into a coma for days and awoke to find her mother's terrified eyes hidden behind the angry tears.

"Hayate! Mother, please tell me where he is!" Kasumi screamed, as she struggled to sit up. Tears ran down her bruised face like a waterfall. Her mother did not speak and she bit her lower lip, trying to hold in the news that would break both of there hearts.

"Kazuki! Go get your master some medicinal tea!" Kasumi's mother cried.

The female servant in a pink and white kimono jumped at the sudden request. She quickly gave a rigid bow and escaped the large, overheated room.

"I don't want tea! Mother, you must tell me what happened to Hayate!"

The painful tears in Kasumi's eyes quickly turned into tears of resentment as her her mother told her what had happened.

"Your father believes that he's still alive," her mother started.

"What!? But why!? Matsumoto could have killed him on the spot!"

"He's holding him captive until we agree to surrender and give up the land."

"Then we'll just surrender... right?" Kasumi asked softly, searching her mother for the answer.

"No," her mother said, agonizingly. Her lip trembled as she said the single word.

"It's father isn't it?"

Ayame simply nodded and explained. "Your father does not want to give up the land." She held Kasumi's soft, skinny hands in hers. "He thinks the land and his honor is more important than his own son." She said more to herself than to Kasumi.

_What kind of father is he? The shinobi principle is right_. _You should never trust anyone_... _even your own father_. _If he doesn't want to save him, then I guess I will do it myself_.

She stood up and began walking, hiding her anguish and soreness.

"Where are you going my daughter? You must stay and rest."

"No, if father does not rescue him, then I will!" Kasumi held on a pole for support of her weak legs, disguising it with an ignorant stance.

Kasumi

How I wanted to kill my father right then and there if it wasn't for my weakness that got in the way.

"You must stay! I command you! You are to cover for your brother's loss and become the next clan leader. You must stay!" My father repeated in an angry tone. "Do you think it's easy for me? Losing my only son, and the only person that will carry the Murikami name is you, my wretched daughter!"

I glared at him, my blood was bubbling with rage. I could not take my father's absurdity any longer.

"If you think of me as a wretched daughter, then I will leave this clan and will not return until I have Hayate by my side!"

I stood up, my knees hurt from kneeling while listening to my father rant. I glowered at him one last time and slid open the doors of freedom.

Before I embarked on this journey I went to my mother to bid her farewell.

"Mother," I said, forcing a smile. "I'm leaving to find Hayate."

My mother seemed hesitant, but understanding and said, "You are a lady now, and I will respect your decision to seek for your brother. But remember that your father and I will always be here for you."

I grunted at the sound of my father, and rested my hands on my hips and looked away.

I could hear my mother sipping her sedative tea. I felt her eyes rest on me.

"Father was never there for me," I said looking down in agony, "and today he showed it."

"Worry not, my daughter. It's just the result of your missing brother."

I let out a sigh, I had to leave before nightfall. Turning around I realized that we were both alone.

"I'm sorry mother, but it is time for my departing." I sniffled "Mother, I will not let you down."

I stared straight into her eyes, keeping the memory for when I needed it. I paused at the door, eyes watery I looked back and struggled for a smile and I was off.

_

* * *

Finally I'm finished_. _I hope y'all liked it and now you guys have to critique it! Please give me a few pointers and recommendations!_ _If you guys don't like it I won't write the next chapters! Thanks for everything!_


	2. A Letter of Threat

_Thanks to all those who reviewed and no thanks to those who didn't! No, I'm just kidding. But seriously guys, I really want to be a better writer, and I can't be one if you don't give me feedback! Huff, well here's my first chapter of the story! Critique it as hard as you want, I'm good with bad reviews. It makes me grow as a writer that much more. Hope you like it!_

* * *

Narrator

After taking a deep breath of the late morning air, Kasumi untied her waist long, auburn hair, and decided to clean it. For there were leaves and debris that clung.

She walked over to the edge and sat down. This is the river that would bring her to Shunsaku's clan. She sighed and dipped her hair into the warm water, rubbing it with a rock, she took thankfully from the river.

Her mind was like a whirlwind, _Why hasn't father brought anyone to stop me? Maybe he wants me killed, so he'll have an excuse to put my cousin, Akari, to be the future leader_... _she was always the dream daughter he wanted_.

Frowning, she practiced her ninjutsu moves, for the battle she would soon have. She was superior, but was hungry for more knowledge to kill the bastard who had kidnapped her beloved brother.

She leapt and fought with invisible armies. Taking out her katana, she started to swing her arms ferociously.

A rustle brought Kasumi to a halt. The sharp noise was coming in at her direction. Realizing it was an arrow, she jumped up and spun, catching the arrow with both ease and elegance.

An envelope was attached to it. Studying the arrow, she found that it bore her clan's symbol.

_I guess he does want me back_.

She was about to open the letter when she saw a sudden movement behind a bush. She stuffed the letter in her belt and quickly positioned herself into a fighting stance.

Three ninjas, wearing a deep blue outfit dashed near her back. As her eyes shifted, she was able to spot a slower one and charged after him with her ready katana. The man was adequate, shielding himself with his own sword.

More men came pouring out. She was surrounded by seven of them.

They all came at her simultaneously. She protected herself from hits and got to hit many of her own. She killed two at the same time, pinning them together with her killer weapon.

Five left...

She quickly nudged a man with her knees and sliced his throat before he could regain his balance.

Men that were still alive, quickly ran towards her with there weapons pointing towards her. She was being swallowed.

Kasumi jumped at the perfect moment, which made two men accidentally, strike each other. They fell to the ground lifeless.

_This is the easiest battle I've ever fought_. _But why would father bring such inexperienced fighters?_

While landing to the ground, she aimed her whole body towards one of them and swiped at the man's neck.

One left...

The man seemed to be in a state of shock, for he stood there, wide-eyed. Expeditiously, she took out her katana, threw it in the air and pushed her palm to the base of it. The katana soared at him with astronomical speed, piercing his heart.

She let out an easy breath.

Soon after, she prayed hoping that it would help them go to the next world. For she knew that they only followed her father's instructions and never meant to hurt her.

She wiped her katana on the grass and took out the letter, and started walking onwards with the river. The letter was from her father, naturally.

She read it out loud:

_Kasumi, you must return home and take your place as future leader. Your mother is worried about you and resents that you left._

Liar, Kasumi thought.

_If you do not return home, then you may never call me father again. And I will have no choice, but to command my warriors to forcefully take you home._

She laughed at her father's absurdity, and shred it, then throwing it up, letting it be carried by the warm, subtle wind.

"I don't need you or anyone, but my brother." Kasumi said, smirking. "Bring your toughest men."

_

* * *

__So in return for my story all of you have to critique my story! Please! PLEASE! Please! So yeah, thanks! Hee hee... Oh, and I'm going to try to update every Friday, but only if you guys like my story._


	3. The Element of Surprise

_Hello again! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Um... This chapter is quite long, but I like it. Geez well I guess this is it, here we go with chapter 2! Oh, and don't forget to review! Enjoy!_

* * *

Hayate

A rough pain swallowed my whole body. The ache would have been pernicious for an average person. Although the soreness was electrifying, I had experienced far worse. It pulsated on the inside of me and I could no longer feel any part of me touching anything. It was as if I was floating on a cloud of pain. I was awake, but afraid to open my eyes to the possible horrors that surrounded me. While I stirred, I found my wrists were tied together, as well as my ankles, with a tight, scraggly rope.

My curiosity soon got to the better of me, and I opened my eyes. The room was hot and humid. I could smell the musty stink of the night's rain as the darkness came to me like a blind man's sight.

"I see your finally awake," Shunsaku growled.

_Finally? I must have been in a coma for several days._ I looked around searching for the owner's voice.

A sudden light punctured my eyes. Shunsaku was sitting on a throne-like chair that had mystical golden dragons circling the arm rest. He was surrounded by female servants in turquoise blue kimono's that hung loosely on there beautiful snow white skin.

Looking at the girls I let out a gasp, realizing that my sister was no where to be found. If anyone ever hurt her, they might as well be having a death wish.

_Never let your opponent know what you are feeling. _The poor excuse of a father bellowed from deep within me. _Look at him straight in the eye._

I did what I was told, but Shunsaku read me like an open book.

"Not to worry, my humble friend," he said, mockingly. "Your sister luckily ran away... after I slashed her neck, of course." He added casually.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Now, now. Hold your tongue, because after all, I do have your life in the palm of my hand."

_Damn it, he's right._

He grunted and the servants quickly fed him.

My eyes explored the scene. Tall red, cylindrical poles, bordered the sliding beige paper doors. It was surrounded by dark yellow walls that seemed to be screaming from former victims that had been tortured here once. A coldness crept up from my spine to my chest, realizing my fate as the prey of a vicious and merciless monster.

After a moment of being fed by his servants, he excused himself.

"Well, I would love to stay for the entertainment, but I have more important things to do. My ladies are awaiting." He said, winking. And with that, he stood up and left the revolting room. The servants obediently followed him, snickering.

I heard low, and deep whispers on the other side of the doors. The murmurs soon came to an abrupt stop, and a man twice as big as I was, came in with a large leather whip in his right hand. I could not see his face for it was buried within a black silk façade. His eyes narrowed down on me as he approached. Eyes closed, I was ready for the pain.

The whip came at me like lightening. Trying hard to keep my silence, I reminisced precious memories of my mother, sister and best friend Ryu. But not even the past could help me now. My father's likely to have forgotten about me already, and my only hope was with Kasumi and Ryu.

The man raised his broad and robust arms and striked at me with a loud grunt.

I let out a scream.

_Kasumi, Ryu, please save me..._

Narrator

The days passed and Kasumi was uncertain about the path that led to Shunsaku's land. The river flowed continuously, and it seemed that it wouldn't stop anytime soon.

She was getting weary with this self mission, especially last night, for the rain fell violently.

It had been days since her father last sent men to capture her. She smiled at the thought. She had killed all of them with ease and agility. But at the end of each killing she would pray, hoping that it would help them to the next world.

She looked beyond the horizon, and sighed. The river was so long, that she could not see the end of it.

_I hope Hayate is sustaining._

Kasumi

I was fed up with the river that led me to nowhere, while my brother was tortured by the enemy. I gritted my teeth at the thought of him. But father's men always made me forget about him... well, for the moment.

A swishing noise came towards me, it was a shuriken. Two more flew to me, and I somersaulted backwards. Another one came to me at a different direction, I dodged, but wasn't fast enough. The sharp coal, black shuriken skinned me, and I took out my katana, ready to kill the bastard.

I heard a grunt behind me and looked back.

_These men are more skilled than the previous ones._

I quickly ran up a trees trunk and jumped back. His katana nearly hit my head, ripping my ribbon that held my hair in place. Two more came out of the trees, aiming at me with kunais. All of them wore a dark blue mask to cover their faces.

_Father never brought men wearing masks._

The man with the katana appeared to be the leader. Once he nodded, the others came charging at me. Dodging all of them, he came up to me with speed and hooked his katana under mine and threw it onto the ground, behind a bush.

I gasped, realizing that these men weren't father's at all, but Shunsaku's. I could see their clan symbol on the back of there ninja attire.

_I must be going the right way then._

The one with the kunai lunged at me. I grabbed his wrist and drove his kunai into his heart. I soon took out my own and started to attack viciously. I leaped into a tree and hid, while I took out another ribbon to tie my hair.

A shuriken was aimed at me. I jumped to a taller branch. Vaulting, I could see one of them at an opposing tree. I leapt into it and threw my kunai at him as hard as I could. It pierced his forehead and he fell down, hitting each branch of the unknowing tree.

Three more shurikens came sailing at me. I saw my katana gleaming brightly under the sun. I went down gracefully and snatched it. The man fired additional deadly spikes. I shielded myself by spinning my katana rapidly.

Suddenly, he came down at me with his katana. I swiftly took out my sword and hooked it under his, making it fly out of his hand. I looked at him grinning, and shoved my katana into him as he fell.

I fell to the ground myself, exhausted. I beamed for doing such a job well done, and in addition, I learned a new move.

After I had my composure back, I went to retrieve my kunai, and put it in it's rightful spot, on the side of my belt. I suddenly remembered I was cut. The incision was only minor, but to be on the safe side, I decided to clean it.

I knelt down by the riverside, and began to wash the cut, it stung, but I didn't mind. My thirst quickly controlled me as I bent down and and drank some water. It was surprisingly cool and refreshing, so I gulped it down rapidly. After I was finished, I ran the back of my hand across my wet lips, and took a deep breath. I looked around and explored the beautiful scenery that no one, but nature can shape. The crisp, mint green leaves fluttered against the delicate wind, the sky was like a never-ending ocean. This was peace.

I was so absorbed within the setting, I did not pay much attention to the sounds around me, and someone managed to put their hand on my shoulder.

* * *

_Yay! Please don't forget to review! PLEASE! I'm begging you I need a few pointers! I don't care if you tell me this is the stupidest story you've ever read! So yeah (and remember I won't write anymore chapters if you guys don't critique it)!_


	4. Fallen Leaves

_Hey everyone! Shoutout to darkfollowinganangel: Thanks for reviewing my story two times!!! She isn't as lazy as all the other people who greedily read my story, and don't review it; except for those who did it at least once! Ha! Just kidding, I'm content with your unwillingness to review. Anyways, this chapter is really long and in my opinion it kinda sucks. So review me please!!! Tell me what's wrong with this chapter! It only takes a few seconds, unless there is something really wrong with my chapter and/or story. Grrr, I'm so desperate for reviews... AN: I put some breaks in the middle of things to show the narrator is talking about somebody else, I did that because it didn't seem to flow nicely without them, actually that was a lie, it still doesn't flow nicely. Enjoy!_

* * *

Narrator

Kasumi twirled, while standing up, and took hold of her kunai. She was about to puncture his chest, when he took hold of her wrist with dynamic strength. She looked in the face of the unknown and realized she was about to kill her brother's best friend, Ryu Hayabusa.

"Next time look before you strike," he said, grinning, as he gently let go of her wrist. She retreated and smiled back at him.

"Hello, Ryu-san," she said, while tucking her kunai back into her belt. She quickly went to the point, that suddenly irritated her, "If you're here because you are sending a message from my father, then don't even bother wasting your breathe."

Without a word, the emotionless Ryu walked over to the riverside and bent down, taking a sip of the cool water, and then answered. "Firstly, I didn't expect that you would be so cold to me-."

Kasumi interrupted him in mid-speech, "No, I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way."

_Her manners had always gotten in the way, _Ryu thought.

He stood up and walked over to her. The crunches of fallen leaves under his feet and the loud wind, wonderfully commingled into a sweet melody. A coldness ran down Kasumi's back, as she peered into his unusual jade eyes, the warmth in them disappearing fast. "To tell you the truth, the moment I heard that Hayate was captured by Shunsaku and that you were going to rescue him, I just had to come and help, even though I heard the news three days later." He paused and let out a long breath. "You were pretty good out there." He unexpectedly added.

"Oh, well thank you very much." Surprised by the comment she turned away from him and blushed. "But I don't need any help from anyone. The only person I need right now is my brother."

Ryu felt his gut wrench. He let out another breath. "Kasumi, I can't leave you out here alone." _Because I care about you, _he said in his secure mind, _tell her that_. "Because I promised your brother that if anything happened to him, I would be there to make sure that you are safe." He tightly closed his eyes with self-disappointment. "Please, let me help you; I'm not doing this just for you, I'm doing it for my best friend."

He could tell that Kasumi was slowly accepting his excuse.

-----

She could feel his smile creep onto his lips. "Are you hungry?" his voice, happily boomed out.

She turned back, and bashfully nodded, after all, she haven't eaten since the first day she had left the village. And to have Ryu feed her, after making him feel unwanted, made her feel awkward.

"Very well, I'll go catch some fish for the both of us." With that he took out his bow and arrow and shot at the unsuspecting fishes. After catching them he hooked them onto a wooden stick, pushing it into the ground so they stood without further contamination.

He built a fire, just in time for dusk to join them. He cooked the fish, while watching the beautiful auburn haired girl sit across from him with mild peace. Orange flecks flickered in her eyes as the fire danced along with the delicate breeze. He smiled and looked down.

Kasumi absorbed in thought, didn't notice that a leaf had landed on her thin, elegant legs.

_As nice as he is, I can never trust him. Never. I can't even trust my own father, how could I possibly trust an outsider, a stranger?_

_-----_

By the way she acted when they met today, he couldn't help but feel a barrier that prohibited his passing to her feelings and thoughts.

_She doesn't trust me at all, I don't blame her though. Her father is the one who did this to her... to me. Nevertheless, this will be the hardest and most, dare I say, interesting obstacle, yet: To save Hayate from the hands of evil, and to win his sister's heart._

Hayate

I sat alone in the corner of the repulsive room, persistently readying myself for what would happen to me next. A loud thud came nearer and nearer. I could tell that it was Shunsaku- and he wasn't happy.

A crashing noise was heard when Shunsaku slid open the doors.

"Bringing me good news, I hope." I said sarcastically.

His glare could make a million people die right before his eyes. "Good news? Your vexatious sister has just killed my best men!" Looking around he whispered to himself, "She is more powerful than I thought she would be. That fucking whore." He looked into my eyes and gripped my face with his fat fingers. "You know what? I'm going to make you pay for this." His gaze met the door and he screamed out, "Hunter! Bring your whip and get ready to make him feel pain!"

A fainter, but quicker thump neared the room.

"Yes, master." The same man who had whipped me before, said, as he greedily walked over to me. His mischievous grin made me shudder on the inside.

The whips made me feel numb, but I didn't care. For I knew that Kasumi was soon coming- how effeminate I am to have my little sister save me, my father would never approve, I thought.

I closed my eyes, for it was tearing up. All I could hear were loud commands, telling the man to whip me harder, and faster. If only I could kill him right now, I would save Kasumi's life from the horrid memories that this would bring.

Narrator

Kasumi had a stubborn sore that took over her body as she walked next to Ryu, a migraine had seeped through and she felt like she could die at any moment.

"Are you alright?" Ryu asked with worry, as he looked at her painstaking face.

"I'm alright, thank you." Kasumi lied.

She heard swishing noise behind her, and looked back milliseconds after Ryu did.

About ten men appeared on the top of the large Sakura trees. They all stood on the branches with their arms crossed over there chest. They wore a black with blue outlining, ninja attire without the usual masks. Kasumi's eyes narrowed as she pulled out her katana.

She and Ryu raced to the enemy, pointing at them with there katana dangerously.

It was luckily her father's men. She could kill them within fifteen minutes if she wanted, too.

The two subconsciously divided up the men. The ninjas seemed surprise at Kasumi's companion. But anyhow, their master wanted Kasumi to be returned home immediately, and nothing could stand in their way, even if she had done them, and their loved ones many favors in the past. They couldn't disobey there leader or else they would dishonor there whole family name, the worst of all punishments-even death was much more appealing.

Ryu staked his katana into a man's stomach, as he quickly took out his kunai and slashed at another person's heart. One individual took out his shuriken and tried to slice Ryu's throat, unfortunately Ryu caught it without a scratch and threw it back to him, slicing his massive neck. The two men came charging with their katana's out. _What a detrimental way to kill, you're leaving your body wide open for me to pierce you._ Of course he didn't say a word, but rather he killed them with quickness, easing their suffering.

He looked across to Kasumi, who had one more to kill. He quickly examined her.

Her face carried such beauty, it made him want to protect her forever. Her body... he let out a breath, was as lovely as the cherry blossoms that fell during the magnificent autumn spell. _I want you to be my guiding light. I want to tell you that I have and always will love you. _He shook his head gently, and took out his bow, aiming it at the man. He soon shot him and killed the inexperienced ninja immediately.

She looked towards him, her eyes appeared glassy. But yet she smiled sweetly. "Thanks," she weakily muttered, and slowly fell to the ground of fallen leaves.

* * *

_Oh god, that chapter freaken sucked! It was long and horrid, worst of both worlds. Oh well, it's not about what I dislike about the story, it's about what you dis and/or liked about the story! So please review. I know why it sucks now, because Ryu didn't sound very 'manly or wise.' That's all I'm gonna say. Oh wait! Thanks for taking your time reading it!!!_


	5. Bitter Sweet Incision

Hey! Last chapter there was only one person that reviewed! If this keeps up I won't carry on with this story! Guess what happened? Well, someone came and deleted all my chapters for the story, so I have to rewrite them, so I'm warning you now that the next chapters will suck! I was also wondering what OC's were, if you know please tell me. Thanks! Anyways, here is chapter 4! Enjoy!

* * *

Narrator

Ryu quickly ran to her and caught her delicate body before it hit the forest grounds.

"Kasumi!"

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. Trying, but failing to reassure him that she was alright. _How could I never have trusted him? He is the most wonderful and thoughtful man anyone would ever know. Ryu-san... please forgive me._

She closed her eyes.

"No! Please!" He screamed.

He quickly laid her down on the soiled ground. He searched her body for any possible reason she was feeling this way, but to no avail. Until his eyes caught a gleaming dark brown substance that etched downwards from her thighs. Moving the piece of white fabric away, he found a deep cut, that was oozing out the thick substance.

He examined the cut and found out that it was the poison of the one thousand dead roses.

_The shuriken that cut her must have carried the poison, but hadn't she cleansed it already?_

Not allowing himself to waste any more time on dwindling, he quickly put her on his right shoulder and searched for the remedy, which were a hundred live roses that would turn into a paste. Although the poison was easy to reverse, if it took to long to carry out the procedures it could potentially kill the victim.

He hooked her stomach onto his shoulder and carried her deeper into the obscure woods. His eyes moving constantly, trying to find a rose bush.

The more he went into the woods, the more hard it was to see. But finally he caught a quick glimpse of the blood red flowers. He set Kasumi down next to him and knelt down to get them.

His hands and wrists started to bleed, for there were many thorns of which, he could not avoid. After picking many roses he slid them into his pocket, on his side. He hauled Kasumi up and ran to the river.

Carefully he set her down, in the shade of a large sakura tree.

The river water stung his raw hands. He winced.

_Maybe after this, Kasumi will start to trust me._

Dusk was starting to creep up on him, and he quickly took the roses out of his pocket.

Ryu started to crush them with some water, to make a thick paste. After the consistency of it was where he wanted it, he walked over to her and began massaging the pink paste into her thigh.

It timidly bubbled, and then dark green liquid, began to pour out of the wound. When there could be no more of the poison, he cleansed it with care.

Night came and so did the cold. Therefore he decided to sleep next to her, sharing each others warmth.

------

The morning sun came quickly through the night and Kasumi laid awake in the arms of a person. She slowly turned to face the unnamed, trying not to scare the warmth away.

Smiling at Ryu's presence and thoughtfulness, she framed his face with one hand. Strong features they were. His eyes peacefully closed, his nose tall and slim, and his lips thin and trembling. Although he still slept, he let out a lazy smile. She quietly chuckled and dug her face into his chest, and wrapped her arms around the wonderful man she had learned to fall in love with.

------

Arms wrapped around him, he woke up to find Kasumi nicely nested in his chest. Making him beam.

_Finally. _

He hugged her even tighter, making a few strands of her hair fall gently on her lovely face. He urged himself not to move it, or else she would wake up, and leave him with his own feelings. But couldn't take it any longer and proceeded to do so. As he had predicted she woke up.

But to his surprise she did not jump up and leave him, rather, she smiled back and held him even tighter.

"Good morning Ryu-san." She said sweetly.

"Good morning."

"Thank you for doing this for me."

"My pleasure."

He froze, but quickly framed her face with his one hand and brought her close to his lips. He felt her surprise, as she froze there herself, but she quickly followed his movements.

He felt her lips gliding over his, he felt her throat tremble, moaning for more of the sweet embrace. Ryu quickly slowed down and let go of her, afraid that he might do something he may later regret.

He sat up. Looking at the innocent girl stay laid down.

She looked up at him with surprise, but it wasn't because of the kiss, but because of his cut hands.

"Ryu-san! What happened to your hands? Are you alright? Do you need me to do anything?" She asked, panicking. She sat up next to him and grabbed his hands into her gentle ones.

"No, I'm alright. It's just nothing." He said. "We should get going, I think we're near Shunsaku's village." Standing up, he began to walk with the river.

She obediently stood up and walked with him. Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

_What happened to him? Was it something I did?_

She abruptly stopped making Ryu look dazed.

"Is something the matter?"

"Ryu, please tell me what happened to your hands! Please!"

He looked down, as if it caused him great pain. Letting out a breath he answered her. "When you blacked out I took a look at your body, searching for what could have made you this way. So I found a tainted cut on your right thigh. Soon after, I found out that it was the poison of the one thousand dead roses, and the only cure was to-."

"Get another hundred roses!" She gasped. "I'm so sorry Ryu!"

"Don't be." He simply stated and walked onwards.

Her lips trembled, what was she to do?

"Ryu, if there's anything I can do to repay you, please tell me."

He stopped, and looked at her straight in the eye. His stern face, was unexpectedly very attractive. "Repay me, by accepting me to take your hand in marriage. Please, Kasumi. Since the first second I saw you I fell into this strange world, where I couldn't stop thinking about you. At first I didn't know what it was, but then I found out... I was and still am in love with my best friend's sister. Please Kasumi, I know that you have a hard time trusting anyone, but please trust me." He looked away. Leaving Kasumi dumbfound. Orange and red leaves fell down in front of her.

"Ryu..." She said quietly and shyly. "If that is how I can repay you, then yes."

He turned around and stared at her with bewilderment, and ran to her. Positioning himself in front of her, he yelled out the words that Kasumi never thought a man would say to her.

"I love you!" She laughed, and said it back to him.

"I love you too." He hugged her, and it felt too short, he quickly peered into her eyes and grinned.

"Let's get a move on, I want to marry you as soon as I can!"

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter, and thanks if you are going to review it. I was just wondering if you could review my Inuyasha one shot, one. Go to my profile and you'll see it! Please review it! I also started on this awesome vampire story on FictionPress, called A Desolute Half Way Damnation. If you go on my profile and click on homepage or the thumbnail I added at the bottom it will bring you to my profile there, and you could read it. Please review for any! PLEASE! Thank you. 


	6. I Promise

Hey again! I hope you liked my previous chapters! Thank you to all my reviewers, if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing anymore, you guys are so awesome! LOL! This chapter is quite short. I don't know why I updated this early, oh well (I made this chapter on Thursday). I hope you like it, because I kinda do, and please send me _constructive _criticism! Or reviews, please don't tell me this story sucks without a reason, because you've already read my other chapters, and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't to pick out my bad parts and saying that it sucks. Anyways, I'm starting to rant, so here it is! Thank you. 

* * *

Narrator

The walk with the river soon ended at the bottom of a tall hill. There it stood: Shunsaku's village.

"We've arrived," Kasumi said softly.

"Indeed we have," her lover, Ryu replied.

The village was acute, with burnings on many houses. Little specks of people moved around, working on their daily chores. Not worrying for their future. A gust tugged on Kasumi's battle suit and she trembled. Ryu moved closer and put his arms around her strong shoulders. She laid her head on his, and wondered...

------

Up close the village looked sickening. Little kids played with a ball, wearing nothing but shorts. It was chilly and Kasumi felt terrible for there suffering. Hand in hand they kept walking up north. A great home was perched on top of a large cement slab, where the ruler would be able to step out and look onto his people.

_This is where the battle shall start, and where it shall end, _Kasumi thought.

Engravings were etched on the top part of the cement. It had strange markings, flowery almost, with deep mischievous secrecy.

The couple walked up the steps on the side and stood, trying to break free of the thought, that today might be the last day they would see each other.

Ryu forced a smile and spoke, "Kasumi, my love, stay here and I will retrieve your brother- wait... my future brother-in-law." His smile grew wider and Kasumi couldn't help but laugh at his daring remark.

"Please, hurry Ryu-san. I will be waiting." Kasumi said, after he took her hand and softly kissed it.

"Anything for you, my love."

And with that Ryu quickly opened the heavy comprehensive door.

Kasumi sat down, but quickly stood up. A feel of uncertainty and anxiety runs through her body as Ryu entered the house. She treads back and forth across the concrete and simply takes in her surroundings, hoping it would ease her worried symptoms. She looks across the busy land and realizes that without Ryu by her side, she might have already given up, and would have returned back to her home, like a dog. There her father would laugh, and then he would ramble on about the hatred that he had for her. Not to mention the dishonor that would follow for her mother, who cared for her and her brother with such dedication.

_Mother, I will come back with Hayate by my side... I promise._

She let out a warm smile.

_As well, as the man who I am so much in love with._

_Ryu, please be safe..._

------

He stepped in to find that the house was a maze, with many turnings and dead ends. Claustrophobic, ancient red walls swallowed Ryu and the air carried an incredibly strong, foul odor. Beige sliding doors were everywhere, all crystalline. He tried to peer in them for his best friend, but to no benefit. Nobody was to be seen, and it was as quiet as the night that soon crept onto the unsuspecting villagers.

_Unless they wanted to not be seen..._

But he was wrong, because when he turned to the right, he saw a man servant wearing a straw hat, and red robes, outlined with golden fabric, walking in the same direction as Ryu.

_It must be their uniform._

And so he knocked the man down with ease and silence.

Hoping that no one would see him. He quickly undressed the man and wore his ghastly uniform over the clothes he was wearing at the moment. It reeked the smell of sake and it made him feel nauseous.

Hesitating no longer, he slid open a door and walked in, simulating as one of the servants.

The curtains of the windows were closed, causing difficulty for sight that would have been required to see the people who he was going to direct the question to. He could tell that the two servants were not suspecting to see him-or anyone, due to their position.

"Good evening, please excuse my manners, but Master Shunsaku has given me orders to go and tend to the filthy Hayate. Please, would you care to tell me where I can find him?"

A man's hoarse voice answered quickly, hoping that he and his fellow mate wouldn't get caught by any other individual. "Keep walking, until there is no where else to walk, then turn to the left door."

"Thank you very much." Ryu responded in a peaceful voice, unaffected by their ways.

He walked out quickly and closed the doors.

Hayate

I could hear footsteps running towards me, it sounded familiar. As he got nearer I realized it was Ryu, my best friend. The doors opened with stillness and I looked up to find him wearing a servant uniform. I couldn't help, but beam at him thankfully. He ran towards me and untied the rope that held my wrists and ankles in place.

He took hold of my hand and hauled me up to my weak legs. "We must hurry, so you can attend your sister's marriage ceremony... as well as mine." He looked right into my face, readying himself for any disapproval that I might say. But all I could do was let out a sharp laugh that echoed in the obscure room.

I smiled at him and quickly congratulated, reassuring him that he had my consent to marry my only sister.

"Please, we must hurry. There aren't many guards, we might be able to escape without anyone knowing."

Unfortunately, I heard yells across the halls.

"Hurry! That fucker Hayate has somebody to retrieve him. Hurry, we must not let them leave!"

Many rhythmic steps were heard as they neared. We were ready and ran out of the room like courageous souls lost in love and thought. The hall was cluttered by the pathetic men who so-called themselves warriors. We defeated them with agility and ran to the front door.

I could feel my strength slide into me once again. The feeling was great and eventful, for when we opened the golden bordered red doors, we found Kasumi fighting against Shunsaku in a dangerous standing.

* * *

Liked it? Didn't like it? What's your take? No flames please! Yay! It's FRIDAY tomorrow! Inuyasha's on!!! Can't wait! Remember to review! Oh, last chapter I asked if anybody would care to tell me what an oc is, and nobody answered so please add it along with your review. Thanks a million! And if you have an Inuyasha or a Dead or Alive story please PM me (Yay! FanFiction is starting to send me my reviews and PMs again!) or send it along with your review! I really want to read all your guys's stories! And those who haven't written yet, one word: WRITE!!!

/gasps/ I forgot to tell you that I wrote this really awesome one shot on Inuyasha and Kagome, where you get to be her! It's called 'So You Wanna Be Kagome, eh?' (Can't you tell, I'm a Canadian, LOL) So far, everyone seems to like it! So please enjoy it... well, only if you want to. XD You guys are awesome!


	7. All the Right Reasons

Oh boy! This is my last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm gonna miss you guys so much :(

* * *

Narrator

The two distressed men ran towards Kasumi's aid. Shunsaku quietly averted his arm towards her waist and pushed her near the end of the large slab of cement.

"Kasumi!" Ryu and Hayate both screamed.

They quickly positioned themselves in a fighting stance and was ready to fight, when they realized Kasumi was not critically hurt.

Kasumi

I stared into the eyes of the village people, hoping that they would not fix their gaze to the battle that was in full force right behind me. Unfortunately, my eyes caught a child's. She wore filthy red rags, that were blackened from soot and mud that lay across the open grounds.

_She has seen too much... More than any child should ever see._

She was looking at me strangely, I couldn't help but feel as if she was intentionally sending me an inaudible message that concerned her life as well as the others.

_Please, let us be free again..._

Shunsaku had hurt too many and had killed too many, and now, it was my time to kill the wicked aura that had tortured so many of his people.

I stood up, katana at the ready.

Narrator

"You think you can hurt me?" Shunsaku growled as Kasumi ran towards him, ready to kill the darkness. "Well think again!"

His arms swung ferociously towards Hayate and Ryu.

There quick movements were not enough to suffice the demon's life. Hour after hour passed, and still it felt as if Shunsaku had just started. His energy was forever running, showing no sign of mercy or exhaustion.

Kasumi's eyebrows furrowed as Ryu got hit by Shunsaku, with such power that it made him fly and hit his back against the cold tile walls. He quickly stood, not ready to give up just yet.

"Kasumi! Leave now!" Hayate screamed, as he threw his katana into the monster, but it was quickly dodged.

It was the day that lead them all to this keening fight again.

_No, not again. Not ever. I won't leave you again. _

"No! I won't! I can't, again!" Hayate looked hesitantly at her for a second and was again back into the fight.

_He accepted me! My brother, my savior, has now truly accepted me as a kuniochi. _

Happiness flooded her body, but she still had one objective left on her mind, as well as her brother, and her lover.

_These poor, innocent souls, have been used, hurt and ultimately killed by your filthy hands. I won't let you get away with it..._

_If you ever lay a finger on my sister, you might as well have a death wish..._

_My best friend and his sister, my lover, has been hurt by you, and you won't get away with it. My dream is to marry the woman I love, and I will not let anybody get in the way..._

All had there own reasons, but shared one goal, and that was to kill Shunsaku Matsumoto.

A rush of power dashed into their bodies. Adrenaline pumped along with there blood, and it was the fuel to the fire.

_First..._

Ryu ran towards the enemy, dodging every move that was made to hurt him, he steadied his hands, and slipped away his katana, fortifying himself, to murder the man with his famous, Izuna-Otoshi.

_Second..._

Ryu was about to jump, which he then was accompanied by Hayate, whom whipped Shunsaku with his deadly weapon, making his blood spurt out, dripping onto Kasumi's shocked face. She couldn't believe what she saw.

This may be the unsurpassable movement made.

_Last..._

Wanting to help, she too, leapt up into the firmament, as her katana obediently stayed in her hand. Swift, but hazardous moves, made Shunsaku black out.

His eyes were half open, as he stared into his well justified fate.

The whole combat ended with a loud thud. Shunsaku's skull crushed, sending him onto his journey to the eternal hell stream.

------

A conquering smile appeared on each face.

_Finally..._

A laughter broke out and intruded the silence. Kasumi ran towards her long missed brother and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Nii-san, at last." Was all she said, as she burrowed her delicate face into his rugged chest.

She looked out into the village. The crack of dawn just hitting the open and empty fields of green. She froze as she saw the villagers, one by one, slowly crouching down onto their knees, with there everlasting respect and admiration. The child dressed in red, smiling gleefully, also followed her wise elders.

Hayate's voice broke the momentary feeling of serenity. "Just wait until we go home and find father. He'll kill you for disobeying him."

She let out a sigh and replied, "He won't kill me for disobeying him, he'll kill me for saving you. He never did think I was good enough..."

"I'll kill him than."

Ryu gently broke the two apart and Hayate let out a chuckle. "Actually, remind me to kill your husband first. Maybe then we'll find you a real man."

"No, I love him and I'll kill you for killing him." Kasumi said with a grin, as Ryu pulled her into his arms, and giving her passionate kiss, making her legs feel weak and her heart flutter.

Hayate stepped aside, feeling awkward with them showing there love for one another.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I'll be on my way home, if you need me." And with that he left to confront his father, and reunite with his mother.

------

In the background she could hear his faint voice. "I love you Kasumi, with all my heart, and soul."

"I love you too, with all _my _heart and soul." The two were mushy, but never in the presence of anyone.

He let out a smirk, "Once we return back to our home, I'll take your hand in marriage, and then we'll come back here to rule this former land of hurt and despair."

"Yes," she agreed. " Finally, we shall marry..."

------

"And that my children, were the events that led to our wedding." Ryu said, contently.

Ten years had passed, and he and Kasumi had three children, and one was on it's way.

His youngest and only son ran up to him and sat on his lap, "Father, one day, when I grow up, I'm going to be as strong as you and marry a beautiful girl like mother!"

"Admirable," Ryu replied, "But unfortunately, it's your bed time, as well as you two." He said as he eyed the two girls.

Both had auburn hair and both had jade green eyes. A phenomenal mixture of both parents. And for his young son, he looked exactly like his father. With no trait of his mother's whatsoever.

"But father!" The oldest protested, "What about mother's father? Wasn't he mean and stuff?"

"Sorry children, but that's another story for another night. Go on and get some rest for the night."

The children ran to their rooms, which they shared, and they whispered about the night's story and their guess for what happened between the loving couple and Kasumi's father.

Kasumi walked outside to find Ryu looking across the village, their very own land. Her hands gently massaging her swollen belly.

Arms roped around his stomach and chest, Kasumi looked up to his face. Years of battle made the handsome man wrinkle around his eyes, but it didn't make him look uglier, extraordinarily it made him look more sophisticated and wise.

Nevertheless, only the fairies in heaven knew what battles they had to fight just to be together.

_But it was all worth it, every tear that shed and every drop of blood that fell. It was all worth it._

She slowly closed her eyes and rested her head onto his back.

"I love you Kasumi, more than this world has to offer..."

This fact was true. But that was another story, for another night...

* * *

YAY! I'm finished my first FF. I'm sorry it was a little long, and slow, though. Even though this is my last chapter I still need reviews! PLEASE! The least you could do is write me one! LOL! I was thinking of writing a sequel to this, but I changed my mind. 

Anyways, welcome to One Thousand Dead Roses Award Ceremony!

The first award is for the First Review Award: Prospect! Hey! Thanks for being the first to review my story!

Reassurance Award: Legendary Double-edged sword. You are so awesome!!! Thanks for reassuring me that it was a good story!

Constructive Criticism Award: Storm 38! Thanks for the nice constructive criticism! You are wonderful! And thanks for reviewing my story 2 times!!!

Nicest Review Award: darkfollowinganangel! Thanks so much for the delightful reviews, and for reviewing it 2 times! And don't be sorry for not reviewing my first chapter!

Most Fun Award: Cookie Monster! Thanks for your super kawaii review!

Sisterly Act Award: To my sister whitedragon26! Thanks for the review even though you stopped reading it! LOL!

Most Heartful Award: Hanyou Yogonem!!! Thanks for reviewing this story so that everybody could read the last chapter! And thanks for reviewing my Inuyasha story! Please update your story soon, so I can read it!

Hotmail Award: Raye!!! Hey thanks for mentioning the mistake that I made! You're super kawaii!

BFF Award: Bgs4LIFE! Thanks for reviewing my story the day I told you, too! LOL

Loyalty Award: Everyone who read this from the first chapter all the way to the last! You guys are so awesome!

All of you guys have made me become a way better writer! I'm going to miss you guys so much! And thank you to all those who will review my last chapter, or the whole story! You guys truly make my day! XD! XD! XD! Have fun reading!!!


End file.
